warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Merge With Caution
| season = 2 | number = 8 | image =file:Merge with Caution.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | imagecaption=Myka and Pete discover that they have switched bodies, while Myka is hanging around her high school reunion and Pete is in bed with Kelly. | airdate = August 24, 2010 | writer = Nell Scovell | director = Anton Cropper | previous = | next = }} " " was the twentieth episode, and the eighth episode of the second season of Warehouse 13, airing on the Syfy Channel on the August 24, 2010. Synopsis Pete and Myka's weekend off becomes complicated when they are exposed to an artifact that causes them to switch bodies. Meanwhile, Artie and Claudia investigate a case involving large money transfers by insurance executives. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan Guest Starring *Paula Garces as Kelly Hernandez *Laura Harris as Lauren Andrews *Cody Rhodes as Kurt Smoller Co-Starring *Tig Fong as Victor *Desmond Campbell as Albert - Security Guard *Jeff Pustil as Howard *Noa May Dorn as Teri - Receptionist *Paul Essiembre as John Donley *Ashleigh Rains as Megan *Evan Sabba as Colorado Bartender *Caden Douglas as Gabers *Jamaal Grant as Royboy *Gary Douglas as Phil Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends': Allows two people to switch bodies. The effect is activated when the heads are switched. Prolonged use of the bookends eventually cause the two people to physically merge, and then explode as two objects cannot occupy the same space. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Mata Hari's Stockings': Contact with the stockings causes men to become infatuated with the wearer, to the point of psychotic obsession and violence. One of the other main artifacts of the episode. *'Shard of Lens from the Lighthouse of Alexandria': Amplifies light shone through the shard, causing painful and temporary blindness to whoever the light is projected at. *'Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines':Causes insanity and violence. According to Artie, the sardines have gone "very bad". *'Phoenix': Protects the holder from direct fire at the costing of killing those nearby in exchange. Mentioned by Artie. *'Can of Red Herrings': Effects unknown. The text on the display and the artifact says "Prima Surströmming", which is Swedish and means "Prime Soured Herring". Surströmming is fermented Baltic herring and is a staple of traditional northern Swedish cuisine. It is considered a delicacy and is (in)famous for its extremely pungent smell. *'Original Can of Worms': Effects unknown. *'Steve McQueen's Motorcycle': Effects unknown; mentioned but not seen. *'Artie's Glasses and Receiver': Modified by Claudia so Artie is able to locate his glasses case. Holding the arms of the glasses together completes the circuit which activates the receiver connected to the case, causing it to beep loudly. Quotes Trivia * Joanne Kelly previously played Mata Hari in an episode of the TV series Mentors. * The title is taken from the traffic instruction for joining a fast-moving flow. * According to the episode podcast, there was a deleted scene from the end of the episode where Artie and Claudia were shelving Mata Hari's Stockings. ** In the scene, Artie told Claudia of how Mata Hari blew a kiss to the firing squad before she was executed. Claudia responded, "If that's not a metaphor for love, I don't know what is." References ru:Объединяться осторожно